


Mi concedi questo ballo ?

by cyberkira



Series: Inktober2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aggiungerò tag e personaggi man mano che avanzerò con i capitoli, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Inktober, M/M, Writober
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberkira/pseuds/cyberkira
Summary: Una College Au Klance scritta in occasione del #Writober (o #Inktober) indetto da Fanwriter.itIl tema del giorno è: INVITO."Keith. ""Shiro.""Glielo hai chiesto?""Non so proprio a cosa tu ti stia riferendo.""Andiamo, amico, so che volevi chiedere a Lance di andare al ballo insieme. E' quello il motivo della tua agitazione?"





	Mi concedi questo ballo ?

"Sono un dannato idiota."  
Fu la prima cosa che Keith disse, prima di grugnire e poggiarsi con le spalle contro la porta dalla quale era appena entrato.  
"Wow, ciao anche a te Keith. Hai comprato le cose che ti avevo chiesto?"  
Esordì Shiro, seduto sul divano del soggiorno con le gambe allungate sul piccolo tavolino di legno sistemato di fronte a lui.  
"L'ultimo anno Shiro, l'ultimo anno di college ed io sono riuscito a fottere la mia unica reale occasione!"  
Con un tonfo Keith lasciò andare le buste che teneva ancora tra le mani. Solo in quel momento Shiro si degnò di abbandonare il suo libro in favore di alzarsi per andare incontro al suo unico, disastroso e rumoroso coinquilino. La differenza di statua tra di loro era evidente, ma non appena l'uomo più alto poggiò entrambe le mani sulle spalle del ragazzo in piena crisi e si abbassò alla sua stessa altezza, la minaccia imponente di Shiro fu abbattuta da un dolce sorriso.  
"D'accordo, che ne dici di aiutarmi a sistemare la spesa e intanto mi spieghi cosa sta succedendo?"  
Keith annuì, già più silenzioso di prima, Shiro aveva questo magico potere di trasmettere sicurezza e protezione con un solo sguardo. L'aspetto ingannava chiunque, ma dopo anni di convivenza con lui, lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che non avrebbe intimorito neanche un bambino, neppure se si fosse impegnato, Shiro era predisposto alla gentilezza.  
____________________________  
Insieme recuperarono la spesa dal pavimento e la trasportarono nella piccola cucina. Shiro versò il contenuto delle buste sul tavolo al centro della stanza ed osservò scettico le compere del suo coinquilino.  
"Davvero Keith? Che dobbiamo farci con un chilo di gelato vaniglia e cacao? Ti avevo solo chiesto di acquistare qualche surgelato, il nostro congelatore piangeva di povertà."  
"Quello è per me."  
"Mi pare di ricordare, e quando dico 'mi pare' intendo 'ne sono certo', che tu sia intollerante al lattosio. Avresti potuto acquistare una vaschetta--"  
"No. Va bene così. Spero di stare male fino al giorno del ballo, così avrò un motivo per saltarlo tra atroci sofferenze."  
"Oh."  
Oh. Shiro aveva alzato lo sguardo dalla vaschetta di gelato verso Keith, gli ingranaggi del suo cervello che finalmente si incastravano nei posti giusti.  
"Era per questo quindi. Il motivo per il quale eri in escandescenza, il ballo di fine anno."  
Keith alzò gli occhi al soffitto, determinato a non rispondere e non dare la soddisfazione al suo coinquilino di avere ragione. Shiro però continuava a premere su ogni tipo di pulsante psicologico per costringerlo a parlare.  
"Keith. "  
"Shiro."  
"Glielo hai chiesto?"  
"Non so proprio a cosa tu ti stia riferendo."  
"Andiamo, amico, so che volevi chiedere a Lance di andare al ballo insieme. E' quello il motivo della tua agitazione?"  
E a quel punto il ragazzo tacque, fece un passo verso la tavola della cucina ed iniziò a rimescolare la spesa, smistando furiosamente barattoli e confezioni, dando le spalle all'amico mentre infilava gli alimenti all'interno del loro frigo.  
"Keith. Qual il problema? Parlami."  
Shiro lo ammonì, il tono non era più frivolo e scherzoso, c'era qualcosa che non andava e non avrebbe mollato la presa finché Keith non l'avesse sputata fuori.  
"Ho incasinato tutto, ecco qual è il problema!"  
"Ancora non capisco."  
Keith si voltò di nuovo verso Shiro, era arrabbiato con se stesso e per estenzione stava riversando la sua frustrazione sul compagno di stanza. Fece una pausa che usò per prendere un respiro più lungo degli altri e le barriere attorno a lui caddero.  
"Ugh. Mi dispiace, è solo che sono, beh, incazzato con me stesso suppongo. Gliel'ho chiesto, l'ho fatto, ma.. Non è andata come immaginavo."  
Shiro sapeva che l'atteggiamento scontroso del ragazzo aveva una spiegazione e aveva potuto ben immaginare che le cause fossero tutte da ricondurre a Lance. Aggirò il tavolo e si ritrovò ancora una volta ad appoggiare la mano sulla spalla dell'amico.  
"Mi dispiace così tanto Keith, ero sicuro avrebbe detto di si.."  
"No Shiro, è peggio di così."  
C'era qualcosa di peggio che essere rifiutati dalla tua cotta storica dopo aver trovato il coraggio di invitarla al ballo dell'ultimo anno di college?  
A quanto pareva si.  
"Giuro su Dio, se ha provato a prenderti in giro dovrà passare su questi muscoli."  
"Oh dio Shiro, no!"  
Una risata s'increspò sulla faccia ora rilassata del povero ragazzo, ma continuò a parlare, tornando a quell'espressione accigliata e frustrata di prima.  
"In realtà Lance non ha neppure capito che volevo invitarlo al ballo. Questa mattina gli ho chiesto di poter parlare a fine lezioni, non sospettava nulla, usciamo spesso dopo le lezioni lo sai! L'ho aspettato nel corridoio, ma quando l'ho visto ed ho realizzato cosa stavo effettivamente per domandargli sono andato nel panico ed io...ho... Potrei aver invitato Lance al ballo a nome di un'altra persona."  
"Tu COSA?"  
"Per questo non volevo dirtelo! E' stupido, dimentichiamoci di questa storia."  
Keith si scostò da lui ed uscì dalla cucina, rubando il posto di Shiro sul divano. L'uomo lo seguì, poggiando l'anca contro il bracciolo ed incrociando le braccia al petto.  
" No no no, non se ne parla. Keith sei serio? A nome di chi hai invitato Lance..?"  
"...Nyma."  
"La sua ex ragazza?!"  
"E' il primo nome che mi è venuto in mente!"  
"E Lance?"  
"Sembrava sorpreso, ma mi ha ringraziato e non ne abbiamo più parlato. Suppongo sia stato okay per lui, sapevo comunque che prima o poi sarebbero tornati insieme."  
"Oh mio Dio sei un disastro, è l'ultimo ballo a cui parteciperai come studente, non hai intenzione di sistemare la cosa?"  
" Davvero no."  
"Keith."  
Per la milionesima volta Shiro chiamava il suo nome quella sera, lo faceva solo quando non voleva in alcun modo lasciar cadere un discorso. Lo faceva anche quando era preoccupato per lui e lo apprezzava, davvero, ma questa volta la mente pessimista di Keith lo aveva convinto che non c'era una soluzione facile, per non parlare del fatto che fosse convinto di aver involontariamente riavvicinato Lance alla sua ex ragazza Nyma.  
___________________________________  
Lance e Keith erano stati in buoni rapporti ormai da anni al college, nonostante i conflitti dei primi tempi, erano due teste calde e non disposti mai a lasciar vincere l'altro, che fosse stato gareggiare per chi otteneva un voto maggiore nei test scolastici o semplicemente per chi avesse finito il proprio pranzo per primo. All'inizio era stata una rivalità dettata dalla dissimpatia reciproca, ma nei mesi si era trasformata in una competizione amichevole e, almeno agli occhi di Keith, in qualcosa di più dolce e divertente. E per questo fu un processo del tutto naturale per lui sviluppare una cotta nei confronti del suo amico. Ma che dire di Lance? Era carino e gentile quasi con tutti, flirtava un sacco, per cui era difficile capire quando avesse un serio interesse romantico per qualcuno. Ma poi era arrivata Nyma e Keith capì che doveva farsi da parte, che probabilmente i suoi sentimenti non sarebbero stati neanche mai presi in considerazione.  
___________________________________  
"Ci siamo lasciati."  
Annuniò amaramente Lance un giorno, mentre erano seduti nella mensa del college. Aveva un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, ma tutti i presenti conoscevano il ragazzo abbastanza bene da poter dire che stesse fingendo. Era stato così preso da Nyma, sembrava davvero piacergli e nonostante frequentassero corsi diversi, impiegavano ogni ora o momento libero che avevano per stare insieme.  
Keith fu segretamente grato per la rottura della loro relazione. E inizialmente si sentì in colpa, avere una cotta per il tuo amico non dovrebbe comunque impedire di augurarsi che fosse felice con altre persone. Eppure il senso di colpa svanì il giorno in cui Lance bussò alla porta dell'appartamento che condivideva con Shiro. Nessun senso di colpa neppure quando Lance quasi piangeva e gli chiedeva un abbraccio, biasimandosi per non essersi accordo da subito che tra lui e Nyma non avrebbe potuto funzionare.  
Solo in un secondo momento Keith venne a conoscenza da Hunk del vero motivo della rottura.  
"A quanto pare stare con Nyma lo ha aiutato a capire qualcosa, ma non sta a me dirtelo. Ma Keith, francamente penso proprio che dovresti invitarlo al ballo di fine anno. Ormai anche i muri si sono accorti dell'assurda crush che hai su di lui. Sei fortunato però, l'unico a non averlo ancora capito è Lance."  
________________________________________  
"Ascolta Keith, non posso spingerti a sistemare le cose, so che è stato difficile per te anche solo tentare di chiederglielo e sono orgoglioso di te. Rispetterò la tua scelta di non andare al ballo, se è quello che vuoi davvero. Ma non stai mangiando quel gelato, stasera."  
" Va bene, grazie Shiro."  
Keith era grato al suo coinquilino di non star premendo ulteriormente, sapeva di essere un tipo difficile e nulla gli avrebbe effettivamente impedito di correre fuori dall'appartamento per raggiungere casa di Lance e chiarire che era lui quello che voleva davvero invitarlo a quello stupido ballo. Ma era più forte di qualsiasi sua altra volontà, non poteva.  
________________________________  
La sera del ballo era arrivata, nel corso di quei giorni aveva intravisto Lance tra una delle ultime lezioni e l'altra e mai, mai, il soggetto 'ballo' era stato al centro delle loro conversazioni. Keith finse di dimenticarlo, così sembrava anche Lance, ed andava bene così, meno ci avrebbe pensato, meno sarebbe stato reale il fatto di non poter passarlo in compagnia del ragazzo che gli piaceva.  
Così quella sera si ritrovò seduto nuovamente sul vecchio divano del piccolo soggiorno, reso ancora più stretto dalla presenza di tanti altri mobili inutili ma che Shiro riteneva donassero un tono di 'vissuto' all'appartamento. Keith indossava scarpe da ginnastica e un paio di pantaloni lunghi di una tuta, erano grigi scuro e gli stavano larghi, erano comodi e li usava solo per casa. Di sopra aveva invece infilato la prima felpa pulita che aveva ripescato dall'armadio, la scritta gialla "Fight me" che faceva da contrasto allo sfondo della stoffa nera di cui era fatta.  
Stava scavando pigramente con un cucchiaio all'interno di una vasca gelato. Non era la stessa che aveva acquistato giorni prima, Shiro era stato così gentile da ricomprare una vachetta che potesse consumare senza stare male, gli era davvero grato per questo.  
A proposito di Shiro, quella sera aveva premuto sul voler passare del tempo con Keith, ma il moro aveva così tanto insistito di star bene da solo, che l'uomo non poté fare a meno che credergli e lasciargli del tempo da solo.  
Per questo quando sentì il campanello suonare non prestò molta attenzione. Ma quando a quello si aggiunsero dei forti rumori di bussare contro la porta, Keith si degnò di posare la vachetta di gelato ed alzarsi per capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
"Shiro se hai dimenticato di nuovo le chiavi ti ripeto per la centesima volta che abbiamo una copia dentro al vaso."  
Stava parlando ancor prima di terminare di aprire la porta davanti ai suoi occhi.  
"Oh-Ehi, ciao."  
Decisamente non Shiro. La persona che aveva di fronte era niente poco di meno che Lance Mcclain, sua storica cotta e l'unica ragione per cui Keith si stesse pietosamente struggendo su una vachetta di gelato fino a due minuti prima.  
"Cosa ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere al ballo?"  
"Prima di tutto, sei scortese, dovresti salurarmi. E poi, si, dovrei ed è per questo che sono qui."  
Trascinò uno sguardo dalla testa ai piedi. Lance era impeccabilmente vestito e pronto per andare al ballo. Ma stranamente si trovava qui ora, di fronte alla porta dell'appartamento di Keith e Shiro, ed era da solo.  
"Dov'è Nyma?"  
"Stai facendo il difficile o davvero non capisci cosa sta succedendo? Keith, pensavi che avrei creduto alla storia di te che vieni ad invitarmi al posto di qualcun altro? La mia ex ragazza tra l'altro?"  
E lì Keith raggelò. Lance lo sapeva, lo aveva saputo per tutti questi giorni e non aveva detto niente. Si sentì improvvisamente male, sarebbe bastato un minimo chiarimento e a quest'ora sarebbe stato al ballo con lui. Invece no.  
"Perché non hai detto niente?!"  
"E perdermi l'espressione che stai facendo in questo momento? Non sia mai."  
Lance gli sparò sorridente con due pistole fatte con le dita. Keith roteò gli occhi in alto e poi tornò a guardalo, era calato il silenzio e stava per invitarlo in casa, in modo da poter finire di discutere, per provare a spiegargli il motivo per il quale non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo, per capire il motivo che aveva spinto Lance ad abbandonare l'idea del ballo di fine anno per essere lì, ma l'altro ragazzo sembrava avere altri piani.  
Tutto si sarebbe aspettato da Lance, ma mai che si chinasse in avanti con il braccio proteso ed il palmo della mano rivolto in alto verso di lui. Riuscì a intravedere solo uno sfuggente bagliore dei suoi occhi blu e del suo sorrisetto.  
"Mi concedi questo ballo?"  
"Stai scherzando--"  
"Duh, nu. Vuoi tacere e prendere la mia mano? E' già abbastanza imbarazzante!"  
E Keith non provò a farselo ripetere una terza volta. Lento ed incerto si fece avanti, scendendo il gradino davanti alla soglia della porta e rispecchiando la posizione di Lance, scivolando la mano palmo contro palmo con la sua. Quando furono faccia a faccia, avvertì una presa estranea sul suo fianco e una stretta sulla mano che teneva quella di Lance. L'imbarazzo era palpabile, ma Keith fu consolato dal fatto che non fosse l'unico a sentirsi così, infatti osservando l'espressione seria del ragazzo che lo teneva poteva ben dire che fosse nervoso quanto lui. Lentamente e quasi impercettibilmente iniziarono a muoversi insieme in un lento e lento ballo. I loro petti erano vicini e le mani di Keith iniziarono a sudare.  
"Lance, siamo nel vialetto di casa e stiamo ballando. Perchè? "  
"Non mi avevi invitato al ballo?"  
Lance mostrò un timido sorriso che corrispose all'istante anche sul volto di Keith. E capì.  
Capì perchè Lance si era presentato a casa.  
Capì perchè non aveva creduto al suo infelice tentavito di nascondere il suo invito al ballo usando come scusa Nyma.  
E capì perchè stavano ballando nel vialetto di casa.  
Non importava dove ballassero, purché lo facessero l'uno con l'altro.  
E mentre il gelato era rimasto dimenticato a sciogliere in casa, mentre il vento della sera gli faceva venire la pelle d'oca, l'unica cosa a cui Keith poteva pensare in quel momento era a quanto volesse tutto questo, a quanto volesse Lance lì con lui.  
E Lance lo aveva capito.

**Author's Note:**

> [Piccoli head canon dal Lance's POV, purtroppo mi sono concentrata più su Keith, nominando Lance solo alla fine. Quindi per chiarire il comportamento di Lance basta sapere che:  
> -Anche Lance aveva una cotta per Keith e lo ha capito mentre stava assieme a Nyma.  
> -Hunk ha ascoltato i suoi sproloqui su Keith per tutto il tempo e su quanto volesse andare al ballo di fine anno con lui.  
> -La FanFiction gira attorno al tema del "Ballo" ma mi piace pensare sia una metafora di "Confessione". ]
> 
>  
> 
> {Premetto che NON SONO una scrittrice quindi mi dispiace, mi rendo conto che scrivo in modo confusionario senza seguire una vera e propria scaletta cronologica. Molti eventi sono mischiati tra di loro quindi spero riusciate a capirci qualcosa. Volevo in realtà approfondire un sacco di cose, ma a quel punto sarebbe venuta fuori un casino di roba (avrei voluto fare anche un Lance's POV, che povero ha zero spazio in questa fic nonostante dovrebbe essere uno dei due protagonisti..) ed ho evitato, anche perchè sto scrivendo alle 3 di notte... Ahah.  
> Niente spero comunque possa essere almeno lontanamente carina. Forse continuare con l' Inktober mi aiuterà a sviluppare qualche capacità ahahah. Grazie a chiunque abbia avuto la pazienza di leggerla tutta!}


End file.
